<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>佐久间君A to E by shinehana96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498512">佐久间君A to E</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96'>shinehana96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snow Man (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke, Fukazawa Tatsuya/Sakuma Daisuke, Meguro Ren/Sakuma Daisuke, Murakami Maido Raul/Sakuma Daisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>佐久间君A to E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💙❤️💚💛💜</p><p>～Aの場合～<br/>
BGM：kis my ft2 - Be Love</p><p>“稍微等一下、あべちゃん、”Raul飞快的把阿部亮平写在草稿纸上的运算过程抄在自己的卷子上，“所以、あべちゃん是想说.......什么来着？”</p><p>“ラウー”阿部的笔头杵在草稿纸上画圈，不一会儿就涂出一个巨大的黑点，他叹了一口气抬头看面前这个未成年，“ラウ、这回我可能真的碰到人生难题了啊......”</p><p>“哎ーー”Raul拖着长音应着，“有到人生难题这么严重？”</p><p>“ラウ愿意听听我的故事嘛？”</p><p>......能说不愿意吗？手腕都快被你捏断了。小孩暗暗的撇着嘴吐槽。</p><p>去年秋天，17岁的Raul获得了作为舞台剧新秀进入大学的保送资格，这也就是为什么身为高考生的他现在有闲工夫坐在咖啡厅听人讲故事。在确定保送之后，Raul就经常跟着远房表哥兼任舞台剧社团社长的深泽辰哉来社团排练，一来二去的就跟社团里的人混熟了。</p><p>社团常驻的演员加上他一共有九个，分别是大三的深泽辰哉、佐久间大介和渡边翔太，大二的宫馆凉太、岩本照、阿部亮平，以及大一的向井康二和目黑莲。</p><p>而讲故事的这个人，正是大二的阿部亮平。虽然保送不用参加统一的高考，但还是有学院组织的水平测试，所以在深泽的安排下，阿部担任起了辅导Raul水平测试的任务。</p><p>所以此刻坐在咖啡厅的两人本来是相约题海畅游，但Raul看着阿部渴望倾诉的眼神，暗自叹了一口气——</p><p>“那......我要再多吃一份薯条应该不过分吧......”</p><p>“您好——这里追加一份薯条！”</p><p>高考生认命的合上自己的习题集，开始倾听这位大自己好几岁高知青年的人生难题——</p><p>“ラウ、”阿部停了又停，光口水就咽下去好几次，喉结无规矩的上下翻动，“我可能遭遇了爱情。”</p><p>？</p><p>爱情？</p><p>还遭遇？</p><p>Raul默默在心中os，干嘛，あべちゃん这是嫌理科世界路太窄，现在要向文学领域进军了？</p><p>“是ラウ也认识的人、”阿部这一句话终于让高考生的眼睛开始发亮，“虽然我跟他认识的时间跟别人比起来不算太长，可是我真觉得是碰到命定之人了，命定之人、懂我意思吧？”</p><p>“懂懂懂！”Raul忙不迭的答应，脑袋点得跟捣蒜似的，“然后呢？”</p><p>“我应该怎么跟你形容他呢？”阿部有些为难的皱起眉头，“在别人看来，他是个瘦小的家伙，可是他却拥有很多人都没有的力量。他笑起来的样子漂亮极了，睫毛上好像盛着一整个夏天的阳光......”说到这里阿部不自觉的浅浅的笑着，“他还有个怪癖，过分的在意自己软趴趴的头发，非要把它们弄得蓬蓬的才愿意出门......顶着卷卷的乱发跑过来的样子、像一只可爱的小狗，让人忍不住想把他圈进怀里......”</p><p>划重点——瘦小，无敌的笑颜，蓬松的卷发，像......像小狗，Raul的笔在草稿纸上总结出这些特点，一个形象渐渐在他脑海里清晰起来。撂下笔抓起一把薯条塞进嘴里，Raul含糊不清的接话，“让あべちゃん遭遇爱情的、该不会是さく......”</p><p>“Aくん。”阿部斩断Raul重复自己的文绉绉的形容，一本正经的修正道，“是Aくん。”</p><p>嘛......你说是啥就是啥吧......</p><p>虽然开头有些狼狈，但Raul也是绝对没想到阿部的故事竟然能如此精彩，精彩到在接下来的一个半小时里他“吧唧吧唧”又续了两回薯条三杯可乐，打着饱嗝握着阿部的手涕泪纵横。</p><p>这是一个多么美妙的爱情故事啊......Raul抽抽搭搭的吸着鼻子。</p><p>稳重温柔待人接物都保持着疏离感的学霸学弟遇上了一生的“天敌”——总是挂着明晃晃的笑容、轻而易举的突破别人被拒之千里之外的防线，还眯着无辜的大眼问你“怎么啦？”的有点傻的无辜学长。学长不管不顾的扯着学弟走过校园的每一个角落，在每一个盛开的花朵前都留下属于两个人的回忆。</p><p>性格过于正经的学弟跟着脱线的学长去了好多没去过的地方，吃了很多没吃过的东西，连学长伸过来的手，都是学弟没有体验过的温暖。</p><p>“啊ー不行了、あべちゃん、”Raul把第十四团擦眼泪的纸巾扔在桌上，又招招手让服务生拿来了新的纸巾，“我.....我要为あべちゃん的爱情应援(╥ω╥`) ”</p><p>这是什么绝美的校园双向爱情故事😭</p><p>已经在心中认定阿部所说的Aくん就是同社团的佐久间大介后，Raul颤颤巍巍的在后面加上一句——</p><p>😭555555555 absk is rio 555555555😭</p><p>“谢谢你、ラウー”阿部也感动的回看Raul，“可是，我最近遇上了麻烦......”</p><p>“什么！告诉我！”Raul拍着胸脯，“能帮忙的我一定竭尽全力！”</p><p>“就是，佐久......啊不是、Aくん，他最近似乎是有了什么心事似的，见面的时候笑容都变少了，还总是一副忧心忡忡的样子，不知道在烦恼什么......”阿部认真的回忆着，“就连给他带去的最新漫画的连载，他也不像以前那样立马翻开了、而是装进包里说回家再看......”他皱着眉头，“你说Aくん这是怎么了、ラウ，是有些厌倦我了吗？为什么有了心事却不跟我说呢？”</p><p>嘛......虽然Raul很想就此忽略，跟紧Aくん这个设定，可是......“漫画”、“连载”、“最新”的关键词都出来了还坚持着喊人家Aくん有意义嘛！有嘛！！！</p><p>吐槽归吐槽，问题还是要回答的，Raul本着虽然solo17年，但大小也是中学时代收过十个以上巧克力的名品人气男，凭借着这些浅薄情感经历，他一本正经的说，“会不会是你们距离太近的缘故啊？再热烈的爱情也是需要个人空间的，”他拍了拍阿部的肩膀，严肃的说道——</p><p>“给Aくん一些独处的时间吧！你太孩子气了，あべちゃん！”</p><p>“啊！”阿部像突然被敲醒一般，瞪大眼睛看着未成年，“对啊！我怎么没想到！”阿部一把攥住Raul的手，力气之大让小孩差点叫出声，“再浓烈的情感也要注意过犹不及！我明白了！ラウ、谢谢！”</p><p>“不过あべちゃん还是应该先——”Raul好不容易抽出被捏疼的手，一边揉着红肿的地方一边要说话的时候。</p><p>“啊！ラウ、抱歉、”阿部突然一拍桌子站了起来，打断了Raul，“我都忘了待会儿还有跟老师的见面会......都已经这个时间了，可恶！”阿部很快的把自己的东西收好，“Raul，ふっかさん大概会在二十分钟后过来接你，你在这里乖乖等不要乱跑嗷～”抬头朝向收银台，“您好，给这个孩子再加一份薯条！”说完这句，阿部就风一般的消失了。</p><p>“呃......”Raul默默的在阿部离开之后补上刚才没说完的话，“还是应该先跟人家表白比较好吧......不然人家怎么知道你在喜欢他注意他啊......不过、”看着刚端上来的冒着热气的炸薯条——</p><p>“......我这阵子都不想再看到薯条了、呕......”</p><p> </p><p>💙❤️💚💛💜</p><p>～Bの場合～<br/>
BGM：kis my ft2 - キミとのキセキ</p><p>在樱花飘落的四月初，铃声叮叮咚咚的响过之后，Raul结束了保送大学的水平测试。空气里都漂浮着樱花花粉的气味，让Raul的鼻腔有些痒痒的，他边曲着手指堵住鼻子边从考场学校大门里走出来，一眼就看到了对面开车来接他去参加社团聚会的目黑莲。</p><p>「哎呀ーめめ这个家伙！」Raul半捂着脸朝目黑走过去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着。</p><p>这个人......他是不知道自己站在那里有多扎眼多吸引路人的眼球吗？不是让他低调一点儿来嘛......怎么还是大拉拉的横在路边啊......</p><p>目黑是舞台剧社团现役成员中的最年少，也是最高身高，不过很快他就要不是了，因为等到夏天过去之后，Raul的加入会一下夺取他这两个名头。</p><p>不过显然目黑对这种事情丝毫不在意，他本人是个胜负欲极低的人，很少争抢什么东西，同时也算是社团当中个人生活较为丰富的人。目黑本身就是一个小有名气的模特，15岁时就因为出众的外形和身材条件被星探挖掘，登上了杂志封面。所以以普罗大众的审美来看，目黑是个十分标志的大帅哥，这么一个从杂志里走出来的帅哥突然就杵在你每天都会经过的路上，任谁都会小鹿乱撞多看两眼。你也多看我也多看，场面就变得混乱起来。这也是Raul希望目黑可以低调一点的理由。</p><p>但目黑是十分让人火大的帅而不自知的类型，他并不知道自己现在白T恤水色外套的随意搭配着立在车跟前也像是在拍汽车广告，所以他倒是十分悠闲自然的冲着走过来的Raul招手。</p><p>快别挥了，你当在这儿饭撒呢？！</p><p>Raul快步朝目黑奔了过来，赶紧把这位帅哥塞进车里。</p><p>“恭喜你、ラウー”目黑一边发动汽车一边说，“恭喜你完成了考试。”</p><p>“嗷——3Q......”Raul没有灵魂的应着，他迅速关上车窗把盗摄的镜头挡在外面，这才松了一口气，“めめ下次再这样没遮没掩的过来我就装不认识你！”</p><p>“抱歉抱歉、我给忘了，”目黑不好意思的笑着，“最近有些事情，搞得我总是心不在焉。”</p><p>“哎？めめ怎么了？”三秒钟后，Raul将会后悔他提的这个问题。因为三秒钟后，目黑开口道——</p><p>“......虽然有些羞耻、”目黑咬着嘴唇，似乎鼓了很大勇气，“但是如果是跟ラウ说的话好像也不是那么难以启齿了......”在等红绿灯的间隙，目黑拢了拢自己额前的头发。</p><p>“ラウ、”目黑停顿了一下，“我好像喜欢上了一个人。”</p><p>哎？</p><p>哎？？？</p><p>哎！！！！！！！</p><p>Raul听着这差不多的渴望倾诉的开场白，心中警铃大作的同时也暗自吐槽，为什么都来找我情感相谈啊......难道混血脸是什么百年难遇的知心哥哥的长相嘛？</p><p>但他还没来得及表达自己的困惑，目黑已经自顾自的拉开话匣子了。</p><p>“我本来以为自己只是尊敬和仰慕他来着，”目黑打着转向灯变道，声音不高不低的讲述着，“可是最近......喜欢的感觉、想要占有他的冲动越来越强烈......啊、抱歉，这好像不是你该听的，那我们就说点未成年能听的好了......”</p><p>？</p><p>怎么、这年头给人家免费做情感顾问还要被内涵的嘛？</p><p>“他是我大学社团的前辈、”</p><p>喂喂喂、你跟我是一个大学在一个社团的吧......不过前辈的话，最起码可以先排除こうじくん。Raul想着。</p><p>“我是因为仰慕他才进入了这个大学，也是因为想跟他站在一起才开始学习舞台剧的，他在舞台上饱含青春活力的少年模样我永远都忘不了......”</p><p>少年感？青春活力？还饱含？</p><p>ふっか❌</p><p>舘様❌</p><p>岩本さん❌</p><p>一下子排除了三个......还剩谁啊？Raul掰着手指数人头，めめ自己肯定要排除的，现在还剩佐久间くん、しょたくん、あべちゃん和......啊啊啊～是前辈的话也应该排除自己才对。Raul弯下那根代表自己的指头，这下“嫌疑人”范围缩小到三个了，未成年立起耳朵开始听下面的信息。</p><p>“虽然他给很多人的印象是傻傻的、有些笨拙的不器用......”</p><p>傻、笨拙、不器用的话——</p><p>あべちゃん  OUT</p><p>Raul在心里大喊，这下就到了让人激动万分的幸福二选一环节了，而目黑也开到了聚会的目的地，他把车安稳的停进车位里，俯在方向盘上休息了一会儿，低低的声线又响了起来，</p><p>“我第一次见他的时候，是我第一次看大学社团的舞台剧......”目黑眼睛里闪着难见的光彩，似乎初见的场景此刻就在他眼前，“他......他是天生属于舞台的精灵，那时舞台金色的灯光给他极浅的发丝镀了一层金，他整个人就好像发着光一般......不行了、即使就这么回忆，我的眼泪都要涌上来了......”</p><p>选择性左耳进右耳出目黑的那些修饰性感情色彩浓重的语言，Raul的大脑只接收处理能够锁定特征的信息，浅色的头发......那不就是——</p><p>“嗷——”Raul破解了谜题，“原来めめ是在说さく......”</p><p>“Bくん、知道了嘛？”目黑拦腰截断话头，“可以叫他Bくん哦。”</p><p>分明就是佐久间くん嘛！Raul有些气结的撅着嘴，为什么这些人一个两个的都这么别别扭扭的啊？不过......嘛～小偶像大粉丝这种リア追星成功梦女文学香也是真的香......</p><p>眼睛只追随着投向你的那束光，努力所做的一切不过都是为了可以靠近你、可以有资格站在你身边......共情能力极强的Raul又开始眼角泛泪了。</p><p>而且如果是从追求极致美型这个角度来说的话，mmsk也勉强能吃啦～未成年笑得像一个cp当场结婚的粉头。</p><p>出于情感顾问知心哥哥的“职业自觉”，Raul迫切的追问，“那めめ、接下来想怎么做？”</p><p>“我......我不知道、”目黑有些泄气的看向Raul，“我不清楚他对我的感情到底是什么样的，只是后辈嘛、还是有点特殊？他每次看到我冲过来跟我打招呼的样子就好像他也喜欢我迫不及待的想见到我似的、可是，我配得上他嘛？像我这么普通的人......”</p><p>......</p><p>普普通通目黑莲......</p><p>好家伙，直接凡尔赛上了......</p><p>目黑和Raul一起下了车往餐厅的预订包厢走，未成年走在前面，他略略回头看着目黑，“嘛嘛～めめ，如果真的喜欢的话就去告诉他啊，人生苦短、当爱则爱嘛......”17岁的纯情男孩正用力搜刮着肚子里不多的情感语录，以此来安慰开导目黑。后者朝他笑了笑，推开了包厢的门。</p><p>社团的大家闹哄哄的坐在里面七嘴八舌的聊着天，看到目黑带着Raul进来了，纷纷停下话题向未成年表示祝贺。</p><p>Raul点着头一一谢过之后，佐久间大介拖长声音喊着他专属的“ラウ〜〜〜ル”朝自己走了过来。</p><p>“Bくんか......”Raul看着走过来的佐久间自言自语道。</p><p> </p><p>💙❤️💚💛💜</p><p>～Cの場合～<br/>
BGM：KAT-TUN - ありがとう</p><p>拿到录取通知书的第二天，Raul就收到了来自深泽辰哉的暑假社团合宿的通知。窗外的蝉鸣和高温下恼人的车鸣声构成了盛夏的独特频率，卧室中央的空调定格在“23℃”在呼呼的传送冷气，呈“大”字形躺在地板上啃冰棍的未成年接到简讯的时候弹了起来，读着屏幕上来自深泽的字——</p><p>“千叶的海边啊......”Raul抬起眼陷入幻想，叼在嘴边的冰棍，舌头接触的地方都好像沾上了海盐微咸又清爽的味道。</p><p>由于海边旅馆需要提前交接和搬运过去一些东西，但除了大三的深泽之外，其他的各位都有期末考试要准备，所以深泽决定带自己的小表弟、社团预备役成员Raul率先前往。</p><p>「ふっか没有考试、那佐久间くん呢？你俩不是一个年级的嘛？」Raul在等车来接自己的时候，发简讯询问深泽。</p><p>「哦、这个啊......」深泽回复的很快，「因为さく有好几门都需要补考，所以他可能是考试最多的那个也说不定......」</p><p>“啊......”Raul叹了一口气，在心里默默的心疼起了佐久间，「等一下ふっか、」小表弟突然察觉到了不对劲，他的手机飞快的在手机屏幕上敲打，「你在开车哎！为什么消息回的那么快？！」</p><p>“谁跟你说我开车啊——”随着一辆白色的面包车停在了Raul的面前，深泽扁扁的声音也传了过来，他朝雇佣的司机点点头，从副驾驶下来走到Raul跟前拍了一下他小表弟的脑袋瓜，“你忘了嘛ラウ—”深泽眼睛弯弯的，“我没有驾照的哎！”</p><p>这......好像不是什么值得骄傲的事情吧？Raul翻了个白眼。</p><p>到了千叶海边的旅馆之后，虽然Raul有预想过这次跟深泽提前过来应该不是什么轻松的行程，可是刚收拾搬运好带来的舞台剧的道具，就马不停蹄的开始清洁打扫旅馆提供的排练场地，小表弟头上包着白色毛巾弯着腰一直从白天干到了晚上。</p><p>“我要......我要告你压榨未成年劳动力......”在干活间隙，Raul咬了一口老板娘送来的手作饭团，恶狠狠的看他的表哥。</p><p>倒掉了最后一盆清洗抹布的水之后，Raul累的瘫倒在排练室外面的台阶上。排练室是建在大海旁边的一间大平房，用隔板隔成一大间一小间，大间用来排练，小间用来合宿。躺在外面的台阶上，头顶是灿烂的星河，咸咸的海风吹拂着身上轻薄的布料，除了有海浪的声音之外，远远的还能听见沙滩上人们的嬉笑声，手中挥舞的烟花棒划破了静谧的黑暗。</p><p>“ラウ、辛苦啦、”送还了清洁工具的深泽走了过来，手里还拿着一根奶油冰激凌，他将冰激凌递给小表弟，“总觉得有点抱歉呢ラウ、让你这么辛苦......”</p><p>“哎呀ーふっか、太狡猾了吧、”小表弟接过冰激凌咬了一口，“你这么说的话、我不是连一句抱怨的话都说不出了嘛！”</p><p>“哈哈哈抱歉抱歉、”深泽笑了起来，他拍了拍Raul的脑袋，“今天过来还没有正儿八经的吃东西呢，不如我们点外送吧、ラウ想吃什么尽量点～”</p><p>“认真的？！”Raul接过深泽的手机疯狂的搜索了起来。完成点单后，小表弟为了尽快吃完冰激凌也坐了起来，跟深泽肩并着肩，肩头的位置已经超过表哥一大截了。</p><p>“总觉得有些怀念呢—”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“就是跟ラウ这么坐着啊......”深泽说，“以前ラウ还是个小孩子呢，突然、突ーー然一下子就长这么大了、”深泽好像想到了什么似的叹了一口气，从裤子口袋里掏出了一根烟，刚要点燃时突然想到了未成年的存在，“啊、抱歉抱歉。”</p><p>“ふっか、”Raul不解的看着深泽，同时还要操心着已经开始融化的冰激凌，“ふっか最近遇到什么事情了吗？”</p><p>“ラウ你说、”深泽悠悠的开口，“你说人要是能一直不长大该有多好。”</p><p>嗯？小表弟的疑惑还没来得及写在脸上，表哥就已经开始了听见开头就知道篇幅不短的讲述——</p><p>“Cくん是我的青梅竹马。”</p><p>啊啊啊—放过我吧......(；一_一)</p><p>Raul是有料到今天可能还要再听一个痴情男子的爱情故事，可是万万没想到深泽比之前的两个还离谱。那两个最起码还让自己享受了一会儿推理的快感呢，现在这位哥......你以为除了佐久间大介之外你还有几个青梅竹马啊！！！</p><p>“はいはい......”Raul无语的强行降低了自己的智商，以此来接受深泽大可不必的姓名马赛克。</p><p>“我跟他的缘分从出生就开始了......我俩出生在同一家医院，上幼稚园的时候还在同一个班、还同时喜欢上了一对双胞胎姐妹呢......”</p><p>？</p><p>“等等等、给我等一下！”Raul越听越不对，“你说你的青梅竹马就说你的青梅竹马，干嘛偷舘さん和しょたくん的故事啊？”</p><p>“烘托情景！渲染氛围！懂嘛你这个死孩子！”被戳穿的深泽企图用大声嚷嚷来掩盖自己的无措，“好像我多稀罕他们的故事似的......”</p><p>我看你是挺中意的。Raul斜着眼睛看深泽。</p><p>“总之呢，我跟Cくん在很小的时候就认识了，早到ラウ你刚出生的时候，Cくん还跟我一起去保育室看过你呢～”</p><p>嗯嗯嗯？还有这事？？？Raul半靠在台阶上，看着夜空中一闪一闪的星星，开始沉浸在深泽的这个故事当中。</p><p>那些一起哭过笑过吵过闹过、虽然不知道未来在哪儿可是只要有他在就可以向前奔跑的日子，一起看过的每一瓣樱花，度过的每一个盛夏。笨拙的手折出的皱巴巴的纸飞机划过每一张相连的课桌、每一枚大笑的照片、每一个青春期痛苦的恨不得消失却都有彼此陪伴的夜晚，还有很多很多很多。</p><p>纸飞机留下转瞬即逝的痕迹将这一切都串联起来，连成了一个慢慢清晰的梦。两个少年背靠背面对着从没见过的世界，背负着同样的梦想再一次互相鼓励着朝前走。渐渐的，因为这个梦吸引到了其他的梦而越变越大，通往前方的路上又多了很多人的身影，可是唯一不变的，最初的两个少年还一直在彼此身边。</p><p>“他穿过了许多断断续续的记忆和时空、给了我太多太多珍贵的第一次、”深泽的视线漫无目的的飘向远处，“人、要是可以不长大就好了、”</p><p>“要是那些青涩吵闹的日子过得再慢一点就好了、要是能把他每个生气和开心的脸记得更清楚一点就好了......”深泽转过来看着Raul，眼睛里是Raul从来都没有见过的神情和专注——</p><p>“所以无论重来多少次、我一定会再次喜欢上他的。”</p><p>非常抱歉！真的非常非常抱歉ー对めめ也是、对あべちゃん也是😭</p><p>Raul的泪水像打开开关的水龙头一般从眼睛里喷了出来，眼泪混着汉堡中融化的芝士和沙拉酱又被他吃进肚子了，变成了青春一般酸涩又让人欲罢不能的味道。</p><p>小小的我只有一颗小小的心只能支持一份小小的动人爱情——那就是青梅竹马两小无猜朝朝暮暮同床共枕（？）的fksk！</p><p>有什么样的感情还能比十几年如一日的并肩、细水长流的依偎和陪伴更感人啊😭我宣布——</p><p>青梅竹马就是最屌哒！</p><p>fksk就是最！！！屌！！！哒！！！</p><p>抱歉！めめ和あべちゃん，恕我不能再应援你们的爱情了(T ^ T)因为ふっか手里握着的才是王炸。</p><p>于是小表弟用被眼泪鼻涕口水沙拉酱糊得乱七八糟的手死死拉住深泽的，一抽一嗒的说，“ふ、ふっかさん、一定！一定要跟さく......一定要跟Cくん在一起，要给他幸福哦！”</p><p>“嘛嘛嘛、怎么样都好，ラウ你先别哭了......”深泽也没想到随便煽情一下会让未成年哭得这么伤心，眼下“怎样才能让小孩停止流泪”变得比“如何跟Cくん在一起”重要多了。</p><p>其实Raul本人也不太懂自己为什么会哭成这副样子，他艰难的睁着发烫的眼睛向夜空看过去，心脏开始有些抽搐的疼。</p><p>可是他还是像以前的每一次一样，选择忽略掉这个微弱却持久的痛意。</p><p> </p><p>💙❤️💚💛💜</p><p>～Dの場合～<br/>
BGM：陈粒 - 小半</p><p>虽然这才刚到十月底，吹到身上的风还没有刺骨到让人无法接受，佐久间大介家的被炉已经开始待机了。理由是常驻人口佐久间本人和非常驻但经常出没的Raul都是极端怕冷的人。</p><p>结束了暑假社团合宿迎来了新学期，社团里的各位都度过考试平安无事的升了一个年级。而新晋大学生Raul，在进入学校之后也总算开始参与正式演出的排练，深泽辰哉也是十分器用的一上来就接了七八场公演一个关东巡演和三场与其他学校联合的汇报表演。从八月底入校一直忙活到十月底终于结束了这为期两个多月无休的杀人行程。为了关爱成员，同时也是为了自己不被报复性投毒，深泽特准成员们十五天的自由假期。</p><p>“啊......又输了、”未成年生气的把游戏手柄扔进柔软的垫子里，伴着游戏的音乐趴在被炉上生气了闷气，“我不要再跟佐久间くん说话啦！！”</p><p>佐久间“www”的笑着从被炉里站起来走到冰箱跟前，“可乐、雪碧、要哪个，ラウ？”</p><p>......</p><p>.........</p><p>............</p><p>“......可乐就好。”Raul烦躁的揉着头发，轻而易举的就推倒了刚刚不再跟佐久间说话的flag。</p><p>Raul很小的时候便因为表哥深泽跟佐久间相识，佐久间不同于其他年上的哥哥或前辈，是个社交距离杀手、十分亲切没有距离感的人。所以Raul从小就爱粘着他，犬系的佐久间也十分喜欢这样的相处方式。对于日本人来说，邀请他人到自己家算是个十分逾矩的亲密行为，本来佐久间也是恪守着这一条社会默认的规矩，但是Raul还是取得了经常往来他家的许可。</p><p>更别提现在是十五天的自由假期，如果晚上Raul不回家去而留在这里过夜，他们就已经基本算是同居了。</p><p>“で、刚才那个话题，ラウ、”佐久间将可乐抛了过去，在空中划出一个漂亮抛物线之后被Raul稳稳的接住，而他本人则是给自己开了一罐啤酒，走进了开放式厨房想给小朋友做点什么吃的，“你说的你的朋友们的故事......”</p><p>“嗷——”Raul拖着长音，手指扣在易拉罐上发出“咻”的一声扯开了拉环，碳酸水气泡破裂的声音跳跃在空气中。</p><p>“真不可思议啊—”一些更深的情绪在佐久间眼中流转，他仔细的把番茄切好摆在刚刚“叮”过的面包片上，再挤上心形的蛋黄酱用煎好的鸡蛋盖住，再把最后一层面包片放上去，摆在托盘里拿过来，“半年的时间里，ラウ的朋友居然都因为不同的原因坠入爱情、分别喜欢上了Aくん、Bくん和Cくん啊，爱情......真是很奇妙的东西呢～”尾音轻巧的上扬。</p><p>“就是说啊.....”Raul的声音闷闷的。</p><p>佐久间半跪在被炉旁，把三明治向未成年推过去，食指和中指的指尖擦过男孩的手背，他悠悠的开口，“可是......”</p><p>“可是？”Raul抬起头来，看着面前身形小巧、发型off、带着一些耐人寻味笑容的年长者有些微微失神，心脏又一次浅浅的疼了起来，下意识的用刚刚被佐久间碰过的手去摁住心口的位置，嘴里机械的重复着佐久间的话语。</p><p>“可是——”佐久间向Raul眨了眨眼睛，“可是我觉得、应该还有一个人才对......”</p><p>“哎？”</p><p>迎着Raul有些迷离又莫名失落的目光，佐久间轻咬着薄薄的嘴唇，“坠入爱河的ラウ的朋友......”上唇碰着下唇一张一合，“应该还有一个人才对～”</p><p>还有......一个人吗？</p><p>Raul感觉自己摁住的有些发疼的心脏在越来越剧烈的跳动，本来只是因为裂开了一个小缝隙而引发的疼痛现在因为猛烈的动作扯着伤口开始变大变深，血肉模糊起来。他开始变得不敢看向对面佐久间直直的灿烂的眼睛，就好像你拼命的想找一个黑暗的角落掩盖自己的狼狈不堪，却逃不开无处不在夺目的、要将你融化的阳光。</p><p>对啊、对啊......还有一个人的......</p><p>Raul咬着自己的下唇直到尝到了铁锈的味道，他逃避似的抓起三明治啃了一口，含糊不清的说，“啊......没错、还有一个人......我的朋友、他喜欢上了——”</p><p>“Dくん、”佐久间接话道，包裹两人的空气里都是他“fufufu”的暧昧笑声，他的手肘撑在桌上，身体前倾靠向Raul，“对吧？”</p><p>“对、是Dくん。”Raul自暴自弃般的承认。</p><p>又是一个活灵活现的“我的朋友就是我”的故事......Raul曾把他听到的所有对象疑似是佐久间大介的爱情故事都写在压在枕头下面本子的最后一页，蓝色签字笔在A、B、C上面无目的的画来画去，双眼无神、心中无数次的做着比较和权衡，等他反应过来的时候，白纸的空白处不知什么时候被写上了一个大大的“D”</p><p>对啊对啊、D......D就是我啊......</p><p>一直在刻意忽略的心痛，听到别人关于那个人的思绪自己真情实感的泪水和难过，那些以为不去深究就永远不会前进、永远不会变质、永远不会被任何人包括自己发现的情感，原来早已经不知不觉的填满了整个心脏，甚至因为压抑了太久而变得尖锐刺得人生疼。</p><p>明明、明明我......我也喜欢他啊......一股不知哪里来的力量顶在Raul的嗓子眼，让他开始有些窒息——明明我也喜欢着佐久间くん、我、我......如果为其他人的爱情应援成功的话，像这样在被炉里打游戏的亲密、递来三明治指甲擦着手背带来触电感、弯着腰半眯着眼睛问着“雪碧还是可乐”的无防备、邀请自己来家里时伸出的右手、因为赢了游戏得意笑着的时候翘起的唇角、撑着宽大T恤的瘦小身体、不小心在沙发上睡着而摩擦得炸起来的头发......还有好多好多，这些东西、是不是就不会再属于我了？</p><p>就连那句声调悠扬的“ラウ〜〜〜ル”，是不是也就再也听不到了？</p><p>......不要！我不要这样！Raul不自觉的摇着头连连后退，后知后觉的怕了。他发愣的盯着佐久间的视线开始越来越模糊，无数意味不明的液体争先恐后的涌上眼眶，他不得不转动眼球假装打哈欠来掩盖要淌下泪来的眸子。</p><p>“ラウ？”佐久间唤道，他曲起食指和中指敲了敲桌面，钝钝的声音似乎也敲在Raul心上，“困了嘛？”</p><p>“我的朋友、”未成年突然抬起眼直勾勾的看着年长者，没头没脑的说了起来，就好像之前过来倾诉的阿部、目黑和深泽一样，“我的朋友、在很早很早的时候就喜欢上了......Dくん。”</p><p>“はい、”佐久间趴了下去，双手交叠着把下巴磕在手臂上，眼睛由下至上的看着Raul，软趴趴的头发乱乱的翘着，像只讨摸的小狗，“继续说？”</p><p>在那个易怒暴躁又孤独的时代，总是把与别人不太一样的五官藏在口罩后面，固执要留的长长的刘海盖在眼睛上，偷偷把耳机窝在手心塞进耳朵里，把议论声抛在脑后。笔尖在教科书上一遍一遍无意义的画，涂出一个又一个可怖的黑洞。</p><p>在那个最敏感、最无助、又最多心事的年纪，没有人看到我、没有人愿意停下来听我说。</p><p>但是他就是这么出现了、不打招呼的打开了我的心变成阳光照了进来、不由分说的扯着我的手带着我往前走。</p><p>他明明没有说话、可是我却听到了他的声音——</p><p>「你看、黑暗结束了。」</p><p>「走吧、我会陪着你。」</p><p>两道呼吸声在小小的空间里交缠在一起，一个舒缓、另一个略显急促。等到那个急促的呼吸声也渐渐归于平静的时候，Raul又开口，“我的朋友就这样......循着Dくん的光，一直走到了这里。”</p><p>“哎——”佐久间懒懒的拉着长音，双手托着脸颊坐了起来，大大的眼睛眼睛有些现在的Raul还看不太清的感情，颊上小痣也突然有了蛊人的魔力，“真幸运啊......”</p><p>“对啊、”Raul应着，“能碰到Dくん、真的很幸运......我朋友说的。”</p><p>“不是哦～”佐久间伸长手臂用右手食指点了点Raul红通通的鼻子，摇了摇头，“我是说、”</p><p>“能被ラウ的朋友喜欢着什么的......”佐久间软软的笑了——</p><p>“真幸运啊......Dくん。”</p><p> </p><p>💙❤️💚💛💜</p><p>～Eの場合～<br/>
BGM：Sexy Zone - ラブマジ</p><p>“今晚一直都在说我朋友的事情来着、”Raul好不容易平稳了自己的情绪，声音里也好歹的没有了哭腔，他将易拉罐里的可乐一口饮尽，刺激的碳酸饮料扎得嗓子有点痛，他抬起手揉了揉喉部，“聊点佐久间くん的话题怎么样？”</p><p>“我？”佐久间刚把托盘拿进厨房，又将用过的餐盘洗干净摆好，沾水的手在围裙上擦了又擦，听见Raul的问话回过头来，“好啊、ラウ想听什么？”</p><p>“比如说、”Raul也站了起来，刚过18岁的他个头已经窜到再高一点佐久间家的天花板就盛不下他的程度了。他走到厨房门口，靠着墙壁，“比如说、”未成年心下盘算着，抛出问题，“佐久间くん有喜欢的人吗？”</p><p>“喜欢的人？”佐久间在擦拭洗碗台上的水珠，听到问题抬起头来，似乎认真的思考了一会儿，看着Raul眼睛弯弯的笑着，“有哦～”</p><p>哎？！</p><p>其实是完全意料之外的回答，Raul一下子慌了神，可是表面还是要强装镇定，“啊、有的吗？喜欢多久了啊？是谁啊？是我认识的人嘛？”</p><p>“等等、等等、”佐久间刚好做完手里的活儿，走出来站在Raul旁边，抬头伸手拍了拍未成年的额头，“一下子问题太多了啦！”</p><p>“不好意思啦、”Raul吐着舌头道歉，“那一个一个来好了、佐久间くん喜欢他多久啦？”</p><p>“嗯......”佐久间低吟了一会儿，“具体什么时候开始的我记不太清了，但是如果真要说的话，应该是挺长时间了。”</p><p>“有超过一年嘛？”</p><p>“当然超过了啊、”佐久间被逗的哈哈大笑，“一年才哪儿到哪儿啊～”</p><p>嗷～Raul又开始在心里做排除法，喜欢了一年以上的话......めめ跟佐久间くん认识统共还没有一年呢、Pass Pass❌</p><p>“那，是谁呢？是我认识的人嘛？！”未成年沉不住气的又急急发问。</p><p>“直接说的话有点无趣了吧、”佐久间歪着脑袋想了想，“不如ラウ来猜猜看？按着ラウ和朋友们的习惯，我喜欢的这个人，就暂时叫......Eくん吧～”看到未成年一脸犯难的样子，佐久间不忍的又补充道，“是社团里的各位都认识的人哦～”</p><p>“那Eくん是我认识的人吗？”防止有其他学院学校自己不熟悉学长的漏洞，发现盲点的Raul追问道。</p><p>“嗯......怎么说呢〜”佐久间的眼神闪烁了一下，“是个Raul很熟悉的人～从某种角度来说的话......”年长者悄悄补上后半句话，不过Raul在听到了“熟悉的人”之后就开始了脑内搜索，自动屏蔽了其他的语句。</p><p>“还有别的提示吗、佐久间くん？”小孩憋着脸，“这范围有点大哎......”</p><p>“嗯.......”佐久间又思索了一番，“Eくん看着跟孩子似的、但是其实是个很成熟的人。”</p><p>看似矛盾的两个特点汇聚在一个人身上，Raul只能在可搜查的范围内仔细排查——</p><p>看着就像大人的ふっか、舘様和岩本さんPass❌</p><p>“Eくん是个头脑很好的人，功课什么的很棒。”</p><p>聪明、学习好......こうじくん、めめPass❌......哎呀他们俩应该在喜欢一年以上那会儿就排除了才对。</p><p>“Eくん也是个开朗热情的人，很会照顾别人的情绪，不会S和盐对应。”</p><p>S和盐对应？しょたくん Pass❌</p><p>数来数去，Raul的眼前Eくん模糊的脸渐渐被清晰的阿部亮平取代，他再也听不进去佐久间的话，脑海里已经出现了阿部拉着佐久间的手在前面走着，深泽目黑还有自己三个人组成失恋者同盟抱头痛哭的画面。这样的脑内情景让Raul浑身发软，他缓缓靠着墙壁滑了下去，双手抱着弯曲的膝盖，抬头看着佐久间，“那......那佐久间くん有跟Eくん表示过吗？没准儿他也喜欢你也说不定......”意识到自己还是在给absk牵线搭桥让Raul有些懊恼的抓着头发。</p><p>“哎——表示吗？好像没有哎、”佐久间也蹲了下来，“因为、别看我这样，我其实是个很胆小的鸵鸟人呢～”侧着脑袋枕在手臂上的佐久间像个孩子，“可是暗示的话、有很多哦～”</p><p>“比如说，会想跟他分享我最近喜欢的游戏什么的啊，拿到喜欢的漫画连载也会忍着先不看、带回来等着他在身边的时候跟他一起看什么的啊，想给他做好吃的东西什么的啊，看见他的时候总会想第一个冲上去跟他打招呼什么的......总之就是很多很多～”</p><p>别、别说了......单纯的未成年脑中已经快进到absk两人喜结连理送入洞房三年抱俩的甜蜜婚后生活了。</p><p>“可是啊，Eくん有个缺点，最近已经让我有点受不了了——”佐久间撅着嘴皱着眉头，像是认真的烦恼了起来。</p><p>“是什么？”</p><p>“他太迟钝了！”佐久间接的很快，“他可能到现在都没有发现我在喜欢着他吧......一些我只对他做的特别的事情、他肯定还没有察觉到！”</p><p>“所以我就想着、如果哪天、我对他的喜欢实在满得要溢出来的时候，”佐久间的脸微微的泛红，唇角最大限度的上扬，“我就邀请他在我家过夜......怎么样、够直白了吧～再get不到的话、”佐久间摊了摊手，“就只能承认自己喜欢上了一个白痴啦wwww”</p><p>双颊泛红的佐久间也许是宇宙第一可爱也说不定，可是在这种情景下，佐久间带着嗔怪幸福的笑容说着另一个男人的事情——</p><p>我一点儿都不想知道、我一点儿都不想听！</p><p>如果说在这之前的Raul是天天盼望着来到佐久间家度过他独处的时间，此刻窒息的他只想逃离这个飘着与他不相干粉红泡泡的房间。这时，他的手机响了——</p><p>是深泽辰哉！</p><p>时间已经过了十点半，每当自己夜宿到这个时间，算半个监护人的深泽总会打电话过来询问。因为几乎所有熟悉佐久间的人都知道，就算是热情的佐久间也有着自己的生活准则，他鲜少邀请别人回家，更是从不让人留宿。而此时再想起这些事情，只让Raul更加心如刀割。</p><p>来自深泽的电话还一直响着，提醒Raul自己编织的两个人独处的美好梦境该醒了，是时候赶终电回家了。</p><p>Raul立起来逃一般的到桌子跟前捞起手机，接起电话一句“もしもし”还没有说出来，后背的衣服就被轻轻的扯住——</p><p>“那么、ラウ〜ル”佐久间的手指缠绕着Raul的衣角——</p><p>“要留下来过夜嘛？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin🌟</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>